Administration of monomeric synthetic human growth hormone will result in growth hormone (GH) binding to circulating GH binding protein in normal men. The GH bound to the GH binding protein can be measured using Sephadex G-100 column chromatography. This technique will also permit detection of monomeric, dipmeric and oligomeric forms of the circulating GH and thus elucidate whether or not monomeric synthetic human GH undergoes aggregation in the circulation.